OutKasts
by aly-kun13
Summary: ooc.a small group of mutant teens, fall in w a gang. how they get to be at mutant high. home of the xmen.
1. Gwendolyn

**Gwendolyn**

As Gwendolyn sat in front of the supermart, she knew there had to be something more. More than doing these cheesy shoplifts for the gang, and she didn't even enjoy doing them anyway. She knew it was wrong and she would get caught…eventually. 

"Who are you kidding? You're in and out so fast, the camera can't even catch a

glimpse of you because of your powers." She told herself and placed her head in her

hands. She sat like this for about a minute, then stood up and started to pace in the

parking lot. Her red hair had been cut short, so she could spike it in the back and had

longer thicker 'bangs' in the front.

"If I were to finally get caught, they would all have to say they've never seen me,

or go to jail with me. I can't just stick around and get arrested right away. I have to go

back, because the others are counting on me. If I get my face seen, then people will be

looking for me. If I can just get myself seen by the camera, I can get all of us out of that

dump." She stopped walking and turned back to the store. With an evil grin she said,

"Looks like I'm gonna take a little vacation from my fast lane powers." And

prepared to break into the supermart, and make sure to get caught.


	2. Levi

Hey every body, wow it's been awhile. Now my life is somewhat normal… (Lies) but whatevs. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm gonna try to keep up on my stories now.L8er…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original x-men characters!

Levi

Levi sat in a corner, his arms around a small girl sitting next to

Him. Surrounding him were several other kids, some looked to be only seven or

Eight years old, others in their teens. A tiny sob came from the little girl in Levi's

Arms. Levi gently pulled her into his lap and began to rock her gently, stoking her

Hair until her sobs quieted, she relaxed, and quietly fell asleep. He stood with her

In his arms, and carried her to the pile of stinking rags that served as the

'Specials' bed. Everyone shared. As Levi moved toward it, three kids stirred in

The pile. They looked at Levi and the girl, then shifted so she could sleep in the

Safe and warm center. As the girl was moved into her spot, she let out a small

Moan and shivered. Levi instantly took off his jacket and carefully wrapped her in

It. He looked to the three kids, who were moving in closer to her.

"Be careful, they got her really bad this time."

The three of them nodded in understanding, then covered up with the

Ragged blankets and returned to their world of dreams.

Levi returned to the gathering area. Now three new people had

Joined them. Unlike the kids before, these looked much crueler, and they carried

Guns. They had formed a triangle, and in the center, looking to only be ten or

Eleven years old, was being kicked, and spat on continuously by the newcomers.

Levi quickened his pace, when he reached the boy, he picked him up, and

Carried him to one of the older girls on the side. He turned to face the

Newcomers, all of whom, had their guns pointed directly at him.

"Where is she?" demanded the one in the middle. He always can out, but

With different goons. He was their leader, the only one who did the talking.

"I don't know where Gwen is, she'll probably be back soon though…"

Whatever Levi had planned to say next though, was cut off as the 'leader' took a

Swing at Levi's jaw with his gun and made contact. Levi's head jerked back with

The force of the impact, and he fell to the ground. The leader towered above him.

With all the commotion the three who had been sleeping had woken up. Two had

Left the bed area to find out what was happening, the other was left to protect

Katie, who was still sleeping. The leader kicked Levi and laughed cruelly. The

Few kids out there gathered into a huddle and backed against the wall.

"Use your powers; find out where she is, we know that you can."

Leader taunted Levi, spat at him, finally told him if he didn't do it, he would beat

Up the younger kids.

Levi sat up, crossed his legs, and simply relaxed. He felt like he was

Floating through the air. He left his body, and traveled through the air, searching

For Gwen. Not far from the gang's hide out Gwen was quickly moving towards

The building, a small self satisfied grin on her face. Ghost- Levi smiled and drifted

Back to his body. As he became one with his body, he opened his eyes and

Softly spoke.

"She's about two blocks from here and moving fast. She'll be here in about

Ten minutes." Levi rose to his feet and began to move away, till a hand gripped

His shoulder painfully.

"Every second over ten minutes that she's not here, will equal one bruise

For you." leader warned. Levi shrugged his shoulder and showed no concern, but

Inwardly he winced.


End file.
